


Say It...

by lisavslisa



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Nick Jonas loses his voice and can't express how he's feeling out loud.</p>
<p>“I love you, Nick. Show me how much you love me.” I told him as I laid back against my pillow before pushing down my shorts and panties, kicking them off the edge of the bed.<br/>“Baby…” Nick whispered as he placed his fists into the mattress on either side of my waist, looking down in my eyes.<br/>“No words, Nick. Say it with your hands.” I reminded him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It...

It had been weeks of chicken noodle soup, runs to the pharmacy, and boxes and boxes of tissues. Nick Jonas was off his game – taken down by the common cold, leaving his immune system nearly wrecked. I had done everything I could to help him through it. I was his day nurse, his night nurse and well, pretty much everything else that he needed me to be. I was his wife. I had pledged my life to him, “in _sickness_ and in health”. And I would hold myself to it because I loved him. I would always love him.

 

During the second week of his illness, Nick had begun to lose his voice. It was only then that he had decided to see a doctor – because God forbid anything mess with his singing. Of course I, on the other hand, was a little bit more concerned with his health, but knew that if Nick wasn’t able to sing, it would be hell for the both of us.

 

Nick was diagnosed with acute Laryngitis, and was sent home from the doctor with a prescription for antibiotics and a strong recommendation to keep his speech down to a minimum as to not strain his vocal cords as they healed. Of course Nick Jonas took doctor’s orders to a new extreme and did as little speaking as he possibly could – sticking to typing out text messages to keep up conversations and even using a bell to get my attention if we weren’t in the same room together. Needless to say, I had missed my husband and couldn’t wait until he had fully recuperated.

 

 

I heard Nick before I saw him. His bare feet were padding across the hardwood floor on his way to the cupboard as I looked up. Just the sight of him wearing a pair of navy blue pajama pants, and only that, took my breath away. It was a lovely thing still being this affected by the sight of my husband and his amazing body. We were still newlyweds, and I was sure that my feelings for him would always be this wonderful and perfect, even outside of the _newlywed phase_.

 

“Are you feeling better?” I asked him as my eyes traced every rippling muscle on his back as he reached up into the cupboard grabbing a teabag and his mug.

 

He turned his head to look at me and then shrugged his shoulders.

 

“The water for your tea should be ready any second.” I told him just as the kettle started to hiss.

 

Nick’s smile filled up his face as his eyebrows heightened. I giggled at the timing and Nick’s expression as he brought his fingertips up to his chin and pushed out his hand, telling me ‘thank you’ in sign language.

 

“I miss your voice.” I sighed, giving him a slightly sad face.

 

Nick brought his fingertips up to his lips, kissed them and then blew the kiss in my direction before he turned toward the boiling kettle. He slowly poured the steaming water into his large mug onto the teabag that he placed in it.  I walked over to him and kissed his lips before reaching over to turn the burner off on the stove.

 

“I love you.” He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

“I love you, too.” I smiled sweetly at him as he slowly dipped the teabag in and out of his mug.

“Come upstairs when you’re done down here.” Nick said out loud, his voice squeaking and breaking with his sickness.

“No more talking.” I said with a playful glare.

“I heard somewhere that you miss my voice.” He smirked playfully at me.

“That was supposed to be a secret.” I joked as I leaned up and kissed his lips. He chuckled as he pushed away from the countertop and walked toward the door of the kitchen.

“Wearing that little of clothing is lethal to my libido, Mr. Jonas.” I scolded him playful as I watched him walk out, his pajama pants riding dangerously low.

“Come upstairs and we can fix that!” He shouted out, straining his voice unnecessarily.

“Nicholas!” I shouted after him and heard him chuckle.

 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. My husband was so super sexy even when he was sick. And really, he couldn’t even be considered ‘sick’ anymore. He had finished off his antibiotics and he was no longer contagious.

 

My lips turned up into a smile at the thought. It had been over two weeks since he had been up for being intimate. This morning he seemed well rested with high spirits and that turned my insides to mush – especially after seeing him in his bedroom attire, or lack thereof.

 

I pushed myself away from the countertop and left my coffee mug and the newspaper wide open on the table as I made my way out of the kitchen toward the stairs. I took them up two by two and made it to the bedroom quickly, stopping in the doorway to watch Nick take a careful sip of his tea as his eyes were on the TV watching _Sportscenter_.

 

“Hey.” I said as I stepped in the room.

“Hi.” He croaked out.

“No more using your voice, mister.” I scolded him as I crawled up into the bed, gently grabbing the TV remote from his hand, before pressing the power button, making sure that there was no distractions.

“I was watching that.” He coughed out right after taking a sip of his tea.

“No talking.” I told him sternly.

“Mmhmm.” He said, setting his mug on the bedside table.

 

My hand snaked up to his cheek, moving his head so that he was looking straight at me as I knelt in front of him on the bed – four brown eyes holding their deep stare. I slowly moved toward him, capturing his lips with my own. Nick moaned into the kiss and I wanted to smack him lightly for using his vocal cords, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment. It was Nick who deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to mine to coax me to do the same. And when I did, he slid his tongue in, tangling it with mine.

 

“I love you, Nicholas Jonas.” I breathed against his lips.

“I love—”

“Uh, uh, uh.” I tutted, stopping him mid-sentence.

“I just wanna—”

“Nicholas.” I scolded him with a sharp look. He sent a frown back at me in response.

“You need to keep those vocal cords rested.” I smirked at him, coming up with a plan in my mind to keep us in the mood.

“But—”

“Mm-mh.” I cut him off again and he sent me another frown.

“I have an idea.” I smirked at him, feeling the arousal still lingering between us. Nick’s eyebrows arched in question, making sure to only speak with his expression.

“You can tell me how much you love me…” I started, but cut myself off because of the _wtf_ look that Nick sent me. I giggled but continued.

“No, baby. Listen. Tell me how much you love me with your hands. Show me.” I smirked seductively at him.

 

Nick’s eyebrows arched high to the sky as a soft _‘oh’_ fell from his lips.

 

“Say it with your hands.” I told him as I slipped my tank top up over my head, leaving me topless in front of him.

 

His eyes immediately dropped down to my chest, but he didn’t move.

 

“I love you, Nick. Show me how much you love me.” I told him as I laid back against my pillow before pushing down my shorts and panties, kicking them off the edge of the bed.

“Baby…” Nick whispered out as he placed his fists into the mattress on either side of my waist, looking down in my eyes.

“No words, Nick. Say it with your hands.” I reminded him.

 

I watched him lick his lips before he leaned down and kissed mine. When his hand finally touched my skin, I felt his love instantly. His movements were soft and slow as his hand slipped slowly up my stomach to my sternum, resting his palm across the left side of my chest over my heart. His eyes bore into mine and it was almost too much. The emotion he was making me feel was breathtaking. I could have burst into tears under his gaze.

 

“I love you.” I gasped out, grabbing his face in my hands as I leaned up and kissed his lips.

 

Nick’s body fell against mine and I took his whole weight on top of me greedily, letting him envelope me with himself, making me feel safe. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, as our lips moved fluidly with one another’s.

 

“I love you more than life itself, baby. And I can’t wait to be able to sing you to sleep again and just… and to just be able to talk. I miss talking to you. I miss this. I miss you so much.” Nick whispered in my ear and I had no hopes of holding back my tears after his beautiful words.

“But I like this little game that you’ve made up and I plan to use it to my advantage.” He said in his best seductive tone, his voice low. I couldn’t help but giggle, because I relished in this. I loved this. I loved the intimacy that we shared.

“You’re laid out so perfectly for me.” He breathed out with a smirk on his lips, as he gently unknotted my legs from around him.

“The game only works if you follow the rules.” I smirked up at him, and he smirked back at me.

 

His fingers came up to his lips, locking an invisible key before taking it out and tossing it aside, saying without words that his lips were sealed.

 

“Good boy.” I smiled at him and he smiled back genuinely at me.

 

He pulled his body up on his knees as his hands slipped smoothly down my body and then back up. My skin heated with every inch he touched. His hands came up cupping at my breast and I stifled my smirk, licking my lips instead as his head came down to kiss each breast quickly, but sweetly. And I was certain that my pleasure wouldn’t come without a little sweet torture beforehand. Delayed gratification, you could say.

 

Nick’s mouth traveled the length of my sternum, his stubble scratching against my skin, causing it to ripple with goosebumps. My back was already arching away from the mattress and he had barely just started. His lips came up to the fullness of my breast, kissing all around the nipple, heightening the anticipation, causing it to pucker up waiting for him. And without even giving it a second of attention, Nick’s lips moved casually back across my sternum, before kissing all around the next nipple, never pay it any attention either.

 

I moaned out, arching my back further off the mattress and Nick smirked up at me.

 

“You’re teasing.” I whimpered at him, my eyes meeting his.

 

He cocked an eyebrow and his lips turned up into a smirk, making sure not to speak a word.

 

“Nick.” I whined and a chuckle fell from his lips.

“Mmm.” Nick hummed out as his head fell back down, finally capturing my nipple in his mouth. I groaned out pleasurably as I got what I wanted.

 

His mouth was warm and talented, sending warmth shooting throughout my body.

 

“God, Nick.” I groaned, my fingers moving through his hair as he moved onto the next nipple, sucking and teasing it just the same.

 

Quickly, his hands moved down my body, gripping onto my thighs as he dug his apparent hardness into me. I groaned out, wanting there not to be clothing between us. Nick’s mouth moved fluidly across my collarbone, up to my neck, sending another wave of goosebumps across my skin. I was so ready for him already.

 

“Nick, please.” I moaned breathlessly as I nearly panted for him.

“Hmm.” He smirked up, getting back up on his knees.

 

I watched as he licked his lip, his hands going to the waistband of his pants, my eyes trailing down his body. Yes, this was what I wanted. I knew he was smirking at me, but my eyes were glued to his waistband, waiting for him to tug it down.

 

Toying with me completely, he eased his pants down slowly, his prominent sex lines teasing and taunting me. I wanted to touch him, but my arms were just short enough to not be able to reach. And this was amusing to Nick – a chuckle escaping his throat. My eyes finally met his again, giving him a warning glare as he bounced his eyebrows at me. He took the opportunity, while my guard was down, to drop his pants completely. My eyes washed over him in all his naked glory as my breathing shuddered when he completely pulled them off.

 

“Perfect man.” I breathed out as he came back down, kissing my lips.

 

We were completely skin on skin, just what I had wanted. I had missed this. Nick’s hands rest on either side of my head, holding it in place as he kissed me passionately, giving away all of his feelings.

  
“Make love to me, Nick. Show me how much you love me.” I whispered against his lips.

 

His soft brown eyes met mine and he lightly nodded his head before he dipped back down to leave a few lingering kisses on my lips.

 

When he finally slipped inside of me, I felt complete. Our love was strong and could be seen in everything we did. He was my forever and I was his. And there was nothing that could ever destroy that. Things could try to keep us apart – like a silly little cold – but honestly, it had only strengthened our bond. I loved him dearly – _my Nicholas_.

 

 


End file.
